


Profound Bond

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas doesn’t come when Sam calls., Gen, dean just laughs, profound bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Cas and Dean’s profound bond is proved when Sam is calling for Cas’s help but he doesn’t arrive until something happens to Dean!





	Profound Bond

Dean and Sam sit at the bunker table, elbow deep in ridiculous amounts of lore books, trying to find any information they could on the horn of Joshua. They weren’t having much luck, it was definitely harder than what they thought it would be. 

“Where’s Cas, when you need him...” Sam groaned, leaning back against his chair exhausted. 

“I don’t know man.” Dean responded, leaning forward for his whisky, throwing back the last bit.

Sam folded his hands in a praying motion before mumbling Cas’s name. “Cas...” 

After no response, Sam groans again, putting his head in his hands, why wasn’t Cas coming to his call? Cas always came when one of the Winchester’s called... well usually...! Sam tried again a couple minutes later, folding his hands again, and now mumbling, “Please Cas. We need you.....” this time he nearly was begging. 

Dean laughs at Sam’s ridiculous attempts, but doesn’t say anything or even move a muscle. He just watches as Sam jumps up from his chair, and walks over to the cabinet, pouring some whisky into a glass and angrily plopping himself down onto the chair in front of Dean again...

Sam tried again, “Cas! You get your bloody feathered ass down here now!!!” 

Still no answer, Sam gave up, not even bothering to try anymore and just continued to flip through his page of his book. All of a sudden, Dean sneezes. Within seconds, a flap of wings was heard, and Cas appeared immediately. 

“Bless you Dean!” Cas said sweet and innocently. 

Dean just looked at Cas, and smiled sweetly with blushing red cheeks, but Sam on the other end of the table didn’t look too happy. He sat leant back on the chair, whisky glass balancing in his lap, with his arms crossed against his chest. 

“Seriously Cas! I’ve been calling you to get here for 20 minutes, and you don’t come, but Dean, all he has to do is sneeze, and you drop everything and appear!” Sam said, with a grumpy moose noise after it. 

Cas shrugged his shoulders, “Sorry Sam, but Dean and I do share a more profound bond” 

Sam made his best bitch face, while Dean just laughed uncontrollably, and Cas just stood there frozen not sure what to say.


End file.
